Love undone
by StarkidMia
Summary: When Neville runs into Luna at the Three Broomsticks, reality hits him. Was Hannah his best choice?
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and I do not claim any credit from any characters, places, or fictional creatures. I claim the plot only, and I am not seeking money from this fictional book.**

** ** A/N: This is my first story, and I am an inexperienced fic writer, so I am not the best, but I can assure you I am not as bad as My Immortal. Dropping by the review box would be lovely!****

You know that feeling where you know what you're doing isn't right, but your heart is telling you that is right and you should continue to pursue it? That's how I felt five years ago, and I haven't regretted it.

It started on a Tuesday, at the Three Broomsticks. It was over winter break where I was away from Hogwarts, and I saw her. That same quirky girl from my years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The same Ravenclaw that believed in Wrackspurts and Nargles. The girl who wore those spectrespecs and that huge lion hat to support the Gryffindor quidditch team. There she was, sitting across the room, staring straight into my eyes. Was she thinking the same as me? Of course not, we're both married. I have the love of my life, Hannah, and she had Rolf, who loved her dearly. It couldn't be. She probably didn't even think of me more than a friend. Sure, we had some good times at Hogwarts, and I did destroy a Horcrux, but for most of the years, I stood hidden in the shadows of all of the other brave Gryffindors, as a coward. Who could love a coward? She already has two lovely twins, who she would never leave.

_ Snap out of it Neville, You've dozed off, and haven't looked away from her, but she hasn't stopped staring. She's coming this way. Okay act cool, you can do this._

"Hey Neville, how have you been?" she chimed. Her light, arid voice surrounding me.

"Oh not much, herbology is pretty much the same." I replied.

"Oh, that's nice. Well it's getting late, I must go. goodbye!"

She turned around toward the door and left. I had a butterbeer and left also, she was right, it was late, and I needed sleep even though I had no work tomorrow. Hogwarts had its perks as being a professor, but it did no good over breaks when teaching Herbology was your only job. I left The Three Broomsticks and apparated to my home.

**A/N: So how was it? feel free to leave a review! I would love your feedback and any tips! Thank you(:**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and I do not claim any credit from any characters, places, or fictional creatures. I claim the plot only, and I am not seeking money from this fictional book.**

** ** A/N: This is my first story, and I am an inexperienced fic writer, so I am not the best, but I can assure you I am not as bad as My Immortal. Dropping by the review box would be lovely!****

You know that feeling where you know what you're doing isn't right, but your heart is telling you that is right and you should continue to pursue it? That's how I felt five years ago, and I haven't regretted it.

It started on a Tuesday, at the Three Broomsticks. It was over winter break where I was away from Hogwarts, and I saw her. That same quirky girl from my years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The same Ravenclaw that believed in Wrackspurts and Nargles. The girl who wore those spectrespecs and that huge lion hat to support the Gryffindor quidditch team. There she was, sitting across the room, staring straight into my eyes. Was she thinking the same as me? Of course not, we're both married. I have the love of my life, Hannah, and she had Rolf, who loved her dearly. It couldn't be. She probably didn't even think of me more than a friend. Sure, we had some good times at Hogwarts, and I did destroy a Horcrux, but for most of the years, I stood hidden in the shadows of all of the other brave Gryffindors, as a coward. Who could love a coward? She already has two lovely twins, who she would never leave.

_ Snap out of it Neville, You've dozed off, and haven't looked away from her, but she hasn't stopped staring. She's coming this way. Okay act cool, you can do this._

"Hey Neville, how have you been?" she chimed. Her light, arid voice surrounding me.

"Oh not much, herbology is pretty much the same." I replied.

"Oh, that's nice. Well it's getting late, I must go. goodbye!"

She turned around toward the door and left. I had a butterbeer and left also, she was right, it was late, and I needed sleep even though I had no work tomorrow. Hogwarts had its perks as being a professor, but it did no good over breaks when teaching Herbology was your only job. I left The Three Broomsticks and apparated to my home.

**A/N: So how was it? feel free to leave a review! I would love your feedback and any tips! Thank you(:**


End file.
